He's Not Going to Die Ever
by dilila23
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5x13! After Arthur dies he meets Freya in Avalon. They talk about Merlin and Arthur learns what it means to be Emerys. Probs not best description but you can always check by reading the story. First FanFic plus no beta makes constructive criticism equal Awesome!


Merlin's a sorcerer. All these years I never thought once that Merlin could have magic, but now that I know it makes perfect sense. I can't believe I didn't see it before. How else could I have defeated all these creatures that can only supposedly be defeated with magic. It was always Merlin.

" Hello Arthur " I look over towards the voice and see a beautiful woman in a tattered red dress. She has a, well, magical presence about her. I wonder if she's an angel? Although I would have thought angels would have undamaged clothes.

" Hello, I can see that you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. " At this a knowing smile came to her face.

" I am Freya, Lady of the Lake, I am here because I would like to properly meet you. The last time we met I wasn't exactly myself. " We've met? I thought I would have remembered someone so beautiful. Not exactly herself?

" What do you mean?"

"Before I was the Lady of the Lake I was a Druid, a man attacked me one day and in my own defence I ended up killing him,"Men can be horrible sometimes, especially to those they think below them. I've seen it many a times over. "When his mother found out she cursed me, she said that since I love killing so much now I would do it every night. From that point on, I turned into a Bastet every night, unable to control myself until I had killed someone."

How is that fair, first she is forced to kill a man in self defence then cursed by his mother to kill for the rest of her life. Although I can't say that I wouldn't do the same for Gwenivere if I was able. There was a Bastet in Camelot one time, years ago. I dealt it a mortal blow, we didn't find the body though, so I can't be sure that I killed it, but It never came back so that was a good sign.

"It was about a year later when I arrived in Camelot. A bounty hunter had caught me so he could sell me to the king, but you knew that already." I just gaped* at her. How can she be standing hear talking to me in such a civilized way when I- when I killed her?

"I'm so sorry" What else do you say when you meet the thing you killed and find out that they were a human being, not just some savage monster.

"Don't be, I forgave you long ago. Besides if you didn't do it I never would have become what I am today. You saved not only me, not just thousands of people who would have died at my hand. You saved Merlin. I can see this surprises you. But Merlin was the one who broke me out of the bounty hunters cage. That's why he was stealing your food" she said this with a smile, I just shook my head. I knew I wasn't getting fat.

_oOo_

We spoke, for what felt like days, of the things that we did and didn't know about Merlin, of all of those times that he fell over and his strange 'wise' moments.

"I really do miss him sometimes" Freya said after telling me about the time she got to speak to Merlin though the puddle. "I wish I could see him again"

"Well in 50 or 60 years nature should take its course and we'll get to see him for the rest of time. It may seem like a long time but we'll probably be here for a while." At this a sad look came to her face. It wasn't that long, I know she's already been here for over 10 years but still.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to die in 50 or 60 years" my face fell

"He's going to die sooner?" It was the only explanation I could think of, very few people live over 80.

"No, He's not going to die... Ever. In the prophecies Merlin is called The Emerys. Do you know what Emerys means in the tongue of the old religion?" As she asked this she looked at me, I couldn't speak so I just shook my head.

"Emerys means Immortal"

"That's not possible, I mean, no man can live forever" I just couldn't accept it, immortality is a privilege for the Gods, not men.

"Merlin is more then just a man, he is magic. He is the son of the Old Religion, of the Earth, of Magic. As long as magic lives, so will Merlin." Freya's face was a mixture of awe, pride, and sadness. I probably looked like I was about to faint, I sure felt like it. How can goofy, clumsy, idiotic, never knows when to shut up, Merlin be this all powerful Immortal? It made absolutely no sense in my mind, though I doubt it ever will. It is not fair for any man, especially Merlin, to have to continue living while all of the ones he loves die. I truly hope that the prophesies are wrong. For Merlin

* gaped - to stare with one's mouth open wide, typically in amazement or wonder

Authors Note:

Well that was my first fanfiction. I was just thinking that Merlin never really got a chance to tell Arthur about his magic. Other then he was the one who defeated Morgana's army and that he has saved his royal arse a lot. Plus even Merlin didn't know that he was Immortal until the end. Anyways I thought that Freya would be a good candidate for explaining and just plain talking to Arthur. Some people probably think that Freya would be at least a little bit pissed at Arthur for killing her but she seemed like such a forgiving person in her episode that I don't think she could a grudge against anyone, especially for so long. I only planned this to be a one shot but if I get enough demand then I'll see what I can do. For anyone who happens to be awesome enough to review this in the next week, I'm going to be away until Jan 9, 2013. I'm not sure if I'll have any Internet down there or a way of getting online so if you do review before then don't be sad that I didn't reply, I'll reply to any reviews after I get back. If you actually read all of the authors note then your awesome and you get a virtual high five. Thanks for Reading

- Dilila23❤


End file.
